


How Do I say "I Love You"?

by Optimus_Primes_Daughter



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: A lot of inappropriate bot humor, Abuse, Bullying, Episode Related, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girls Only, Holoforms, I'd say this is 14 and over, Kind of UAish, M/M, Mech Preg, Random Vehicons, feminine crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimus_Primes_Daughter/pseuds/Optimus_Primes_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a kind of AU-ish with TFP. Knockout has feelings for Breakdown... but as usual, Breakdown is oblivious. Knockout has a plan to get his crush to like him back. I'm new to AO3 so if you want me to change the rating as I go along I will. This is also in all 1st POV. Tags will be updated as I go. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knockout's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Inappropriate bot humor alert!

(Knockout’s PoV)

I always knew I was different… I was shorter than most mechs and cared about my finish more than others. I was smarter and more sarcastic… so when I found out I was gay I wasn’t surprised, I was considered weird already…. why not add that to the list? The only thing was keeping a secret. I knew I had to keep it secret if I wanted to be a Decepticon. When I had told lord Megatron of my talents he had accepted right off the bat. Being a Decepticon was pretty nice, though sometimes I felt I was on the losing side instead of the winning one. A couple of times I though of changing sides but I would never leave my friends… or Breakdown. Breakdown and I were best friends though I always thought of him as more… but he was completely oblivious to this, like most things, but I didn’t mind.

Breakdown and I had become friends ( and when my secret crush began) when he saved me from one of my own experiments. I had been making a formula so I could become human whenever I chose. Humans never appealed to me but I thought they were fascinating. So I had been making the formula when Breakdown came in. I had turned to say hello to my assistant and when I turned back I saw I had put too much of the subformula in. Breakdown had grabbed me and pushed me to the floor- I had been too terrified to move at the time. Breakdown had flung himself onto me as a shield right before the formula exploded. Once I had regained myself I had looked up at my savior, who had a smile/grimace on his face. I that moment I had started a crush on the mech that I would never had thought of as a friend, never the less love… but it happened… After that Breakdown and I had become best friends.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“ Hey Knockout,” said Breakdown as he came into the medbay. I turned from the datapad I was looking at to say hi.

“ Hey,” I replied with a smirk. Breakdown returned it with his adorable, goofy smile.

“ Watcha doin’,” he asked coming to stand next to me.

“ Still working all the kinks out of my holoform,” I replied looking at the diagram of my human form.

“ You missed something,” he said pointing to the ‘private areas’ as humans called them.

I looked up at him with a scowl,” shut up,” I said.

“ Hey, if it wasn’t for me you’d be a female with those huge things of their chest that make them look s- ….. weird…,” he said gesturing it.

“ They’re called breasts Breakdown… and thank you…,” I replied rolling my optics.

“ Right those. Well good luck with all of that,” he replied waving me goodbye. He stepped out of the medbay and I rolled my optics. Breakdown could be such a goofball sometimes…. wait…. My optics widened. I had a plan to get Breakdown to like me….

(Breakdown’s PoV)

I walked out of the medbay chuckling. Knockout would never give up on a human form, even if it killed him. I remembered the day I saved his life. I never thought I would befriend such a different mech… but none the less…. we became best friends. I felt a twinge from my spark. My spark always did that when I was around or thought about Knockout. It had started when I had saved his life. I had always that it was because of our friendship, so I assumed that now and walked on.

// Breakdown,” said Knockout through the commlink,” do you want a holoform?” I stopped in my tracks. Or course I wanted a holoform! It would be cool to be a human…. and let me get close to the females… I smirked.

// Sure,” I said.

// Come back to the medbay and design one,” replied Knockout. I turned and walked back to the medbay.

(Knockout’s PoV)

I had the perfect plan… all I needed was for Breakdown to get a holoform…. Said mech entered the room with a smirk. I smirked back.

“ Eager to meet the ladies,” I asked. He rolled his optics but nodded.

“ Then I shall leave you to it then,” I said stepping aside from the computer. He stepped in front of it and began his montage.


	2. Breakdown's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He meets a "human female".....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feminine problems alert!!

(Breakdown’s PoV)

My masterpiece was finished. I looked so awesomely handsome! I was a big muscular man with a blue and silver/grey military style haircut. I had bushy silver/grey eyebrows and a blue and silver/grey short boxed beard. I wore biker boots and blue jeans. I had a silver/grey undershirt and a blue jean material vest.

“ You look like a biker,” came Knockout’s voice from behind. I turned to see his huge face looking down at me with a smirk.

“ This is awesome! Hey you wanna come impress the ladies with me,” I asked.

“ No thanks,” he said calmly, though his optics told a different story. I raised an eyebrow but shrugged and summoned my alt mode. I got inside and sighed. It was so weird seeing myself like this. I shivered before taking the wheel and pushing down the accelerator but nothing happened…. then I remembered: the keys! I facepalmed myself and put the keys in the ignition. The car started and I drove to the groundbridge room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I drove through Ashville, as the city was called, in search of a bar. I soon found one and pulled into the small parking lot. I got out and walked towards the door, but stopped in front of it. What if everyone stared? What if I looked stupid?

“ Excuse me Brea- hun,” said a voice from behind. I turned around to see… a beautiful female. She was fair skinned and had waist long dyed red hair. She wore a black t-shirt with a red jean vest like mine. She also wore red skinny jeans and red and white womens biker boots. She stood there smirking with her arms crossed. That smirk… it was strangely like Knockout’s.

“ Hun? Are you ok,” she asked in that wonderful voice.

“ Huh- what? Oh I’m fine… Wha- what’s your name… sweetheart?”

“ Kno-..... Casey,” she said holding out a hand.

“ Mine’s Breakdown,” I said shaking her extended hand. She smirked again.

“ Nice strong name…. for such a strong man,” Casey said. I smirked then remembered the bar behind us. I opened the door and held it for her.

“ Thank you Breakdown,” she said as she walked in. I walked in after and sat at the counter next to her.

“ What would you and the lady like,” asked the bartender.

“ Two bottles of Bud Light hun,” said Casey. The bartender smirked and got our drinks.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Casey and I talked and flirted with each other for who knows how long… I was too drunk to tell… When we did stop and said goodbye to each other I could vaguely see that sunrise. I wobbled over to my alt mode and unholoformed myself. After calling for a groundbridge I waited for what seemed like forever before the green light filled my optics. I clumsily drove through the groundbridge and right into a drone.

“ Soooooorrrrrrrrryyy,” I slurred before transforming and wobbling off to the medbay. _Oh that human stuff is just like high grade..._

Once I got to the medbay I face planted onto a berth and fell into recharge.

(Knockout’s PoV)

I walked into the medbay yawning. Oh what a long night. I stopped in the entrance when I saw Breakdown recharging.

“ He’s gonna have an offliner helmache when he wakes up,” I sniggered.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

As the weeks passed we- our holoforms grew more attached to each other. We had been on walks, drives, gone for ice cream, and even watched the 4th of July fireworks. That night was still plastered in my processor…. especially when Breakdown…. has kissed me- my holoform… I thought about it all the time now and often Breakdown would have to snap me out of my daydreams. Oh Breakdown…..

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

(Breakdown’s PoV)

It was a gloomy day on both Earth and The Nemesis. I was daydreaming about Casey and I when I heard Starscream’s annoying voice.

“ Hurry up Breakdown,” he exclaimed. I rolled my optics, oh he could be so annoying….

“ I’m almost done Starscream, just stop moving,” I said with clear annoyance in my voice. He growled.

“ Fine! I’m done! You’re done! There,” I exclaimed gesturing to Starscream’s half welded up wound. The seeker scowled and limped out of the medbay.

“ Knockout does it properly,” he grumbled as he walked out. Waaaaaaait…… where was Knockout??? I hadn’t seen him in what… several days ago? I had assumed he was inspecting an energon mine but I couldn’t take this long… I furrowed my optic ridges is concern. _Maybe I should ask Lord Megatron._ I walked out of the medbay and into the bridge.

When I was behind the warlord I cleared my throat. He turned around.

“ Yes,” he asked.

“ Um… do you happen to know where Knockout is,” I asked nervously. Lord Megatron smirked.

“ You two are usually inseparable. No I have not seen him.”

“ Thank you anyways,” I said before backing out of the bridge.

When the doors closed in front of me I sighed. Where was Knockout? I felt a poke on my shoulder to see Steve. He pointed back to the medbay and I nodded in thanks. I ran to the medbay but I stopped when I heard moaning…. coming from Knockout’s room…. I put an audio receptor to the door and listened. I was definitely Knockout. I knocked on the door with shave and a haircut two bits. It had been my favorite knocking pattern ever since I had seen the human movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit.

“ Go away,” came Knockout’s voice from inside.

“ Aww come on buddy! What’s wrong,” I asked. No answer. Fine. I pushed the button and the door opened to reveal Knockout on curled up on his berth. He was clutching his midsection with an expression of pain on his face.

“What happened,” I asked rushing over to his side. He gave an annoyed, defeated expression and sighed.

“ Uh… I was testing out a female holoform….”

“ What,” I exclaimed with confusion and shock. He scowled at me but with my confused expression he rolled his optics and explained further.

“ It was just a test… but there was apparently a flaw… a big one…. and it caused this….” I was still so confused.

“ What is ‘this’,” I asked. He growled.

“ Humans call it a ‘Female Menstrual Cycle’......” Oh frag…

“ Well…. I’d advise you not to do that again,” I said. He scowled but there was a hint of playfulness in it.

“ Why would I… after this,” he exclaimed. I chuckled and got up off the berth.

“ Wait…. can you make me some energon cookies,” he asked. I chuckled.

“ Sure Knockout,” I said before walking out of his berthroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.... I warned you about the feminine problems....


	3. Operation Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakdown is captured by Silas, seeeeeeeee semi canon..... thing :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH! F*cking suggestiveness alert!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Once again Casey and I were having a good time…. drinking and talking about random things. I vaguely heard Casey say something and the next thing I knew I was being dragged upstairs…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I woke up to the sound of a bird singing. I opened my eye to see… Casey’s face?! I yelped and fell out of the bed.

“ Breakdown,” she asked groggily,” are you ok?” This wasn’t right…. this felt wrong….

“ This isn’t right… I- I have to go,” I said as I gathered my over garments and backed out of the room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I had wandered for Primus knows how long…. though I knew I had gone on a boat… and I had walked for what felt like forever. I didn’t know what else to do… It just…. wasn’t right…. I mean… I loved her… but not her. Only about a day ago had I realized that I didn’t love her…. I loved her qualities. And her qualities were Knockout’s…. her red outfit and hair, her sarcastic tone, her smirk… they were all Knockout’s… So I loved Knockout… It was a relief to find out what that twinge of my spark really meant… though it also made me feel stupid.

I heard a beep of the energon detector attached to my arm. I opened it and saw energon… about a mile away. Suddenly I heard pedesteps coming towards me and I turned around to see… Bulkhead!? He sucker punched me and I fell to the ground, winded with shock. _So that’s how you wanna play_ , I thought once I came back to my senses. I took out my hammer and hit him with it making him fly back into a building. I chuckled.

“ Bulkhead, imagine you and I bumping into each other in the middle of nowhere,” I said though I paused trying to think of an excuse to why I was out here,” tracking a stray energon signal.”

“ Yeah Breakdown? Must be your lucky day,” he said also sarcastically. He ran at me his arms raised. I raised mine in defense and we clashed.

“ Where’s your pet human? How about when I’m finished with you I’ll pay her a visit,” I said tauntingly hoping this would weaken him. He yelled in anger which apparently summon more strength and he pushed me backwards. He was now on top of me.

“ Oh the wrecker’s got a soft spot,” I said, again taunting him with the hope of weakening him. This had the same effect. He yelled and raised his wrecking ball though I caught it before it smashed my helm. I jumped off the ground and hit his helm with my hammer. He fell to the ground barely conscious. I smirked and walked over to my rival.

My hammer against his helm I said,” As much as I’ll miss our little reunions… hammer time." I raised my hammer but then I felt a shock run through me and suddenly all went black….

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I woke up in a dimly lit train tunnel. I looked around to see tool of all sort… tools that I knew…. tools for dissection. I gulped. I noticed I was bound and I yelped with surprise.

“ What,” I exclaimed. I saw humans come out of a door and I growled. “ Filthy fleshling! Who do you think you are,” I exclaimed angrily.

“ We are MECH ,” said the lead man slightly commanding,” And I… am Silas…”

“ Release me now and I will let you live,” I said fiercely. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to go back home. I wanted to tell Knockout I loved him…

“ I’m afraid you’re too valuable to us,” said Silas.

I laughed,” Megatron will never pay a ransom..” Silas smirked.

“ Oh you misunderstand. We don’t want a ransom… we want only you.. all of you…” _What!!!??_ I needed to escape. I had to break these bonds. “ For disclosure... we intend to take you apart… break you down if you will,” Silas said. He knew my name!? “ And we’ll utilize whatever we discover to develop a new generation of weaponry.” He snapped his fingers and one of his men broke the line and walked towards me. He stopped and commanded a drill. Oh boy… “ I’m afraid that you won’t survive the process… so thank you in advance for your sacrifice. MECH is very much in your debt…,” Silas said as he knelt down by my helm.

“ You are making a very big mistake little man. When I’m finished with you they’ll have to scrape you off the floor,” I exclaimed as a last resort….which didn’t work because he chuckled….

“ Since you evidently aren’t squeamish… I’ll allow you to watch... Are his pain receptors disabled,” he asked. The man in a mask nodded. “ Good… then he won’t make as much noise.” Silas smirked. “ Open. Him. Up.” _No!!!!!_

The masked man commanded the drill and it began coming towards my face…. my optic… I felt the drill penetrate it and this weird sensation filled my optic. It was like my foot falling asleep as a human but it was the area around my optic this time. They lifted it out and I blinked trying to fix my vision but it didn’t work…. I only had one optic… I watched Silas look at it with relish, then I felt more drills penetrating me. This was it… I would never get the chance to tell Knockout I loved him…. I gave up… I watched the drills and other tools work on me. It was all I could do….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pooooooor Breakdown :/


	4. Breakdown's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh.... Well title! This is the continuation of the cliffhanger-like situation from last chapter. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bot torturing continuation... HERE WE GO!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“ Enjoying the view,” Silas taunted,” Ironically your would be rescuers may be in more pieces that you right now.”

I growled. “ Decepticons don’t break that easy,” I said angrily, though secretly hoping that Knockout was safe.

“ Who said they were Decepticons,” Silas said smirking. I furrowed my optic ridges.

“ What doesn’t make sense… Autobots wouldn’t come to rescue me,” I mumbled. Suddenly I heard thumping and I turned to look back to see Bulkhead running towards me. Now I was done for…. I closed my optics for impact but it never came. Instead I heard something ripping and I looked to see Bulkhead ripping my bonds off??

“ It must be your lucky day,” he said.

“ What are you doing,” I asked completely confused.

“ Getting you outta here,” he said offering me a hand,” Yeah I don’t believe it either.” I took it and he picked me up. “ Can you walk,” he asked.

“ I-I think so,” I said. There was a beeping noise and Bulkhead turned to me.

“ Can you run,” he asked.

“ Never run when you can fight,” I replied getting out me hammer.

“ Just keep that thing away from me, alright,” Bulkhead asked pushing the hammer away from his face. He took the lead and I followed. “ Creature Double Feature comin’ at ya,” he exclaimed as he smashed some soldiers. _Creature Double Feature?_

Bulkhead ran out but stopped as soon as he did. I followed and then I saw what he saw… an ambush… All the humans started shooting at us.

“ You had some sort of plan,” I asked after flipping a car over.

“ Yeah but you’re not going to like it,” he said as he pressed a finger to his comm. _By The Allspark…. more trouble…._ “ Bulkhead to Optimus. Rendezvous and my coordinates. I’m in need of backup.”  I grabbed the flipped car and threw it at an unsuspecting helicopter. Then I realized that Bulkhead was weakening…. and he was a target for one of the helicopters…. I threw him out of the way and the shot missed up completely, but scorched the ground. Bulkhead mumbled his thank and I smirked… though the moment was completely ruined by more firing. So Bulkhead and I shot, smashed, killed though suddenly it all went away…. as if it never came. I looked up to the sky and say backup…. my backup…

“ Commander Starscream,” I said as he landed.

“ Consorting with the enemy Breakdown,” Starscream said.

“ But Bulkhead got me outta there,” I protested.

“ Many sparkfelt thanks _Autobot_ …. Now destroy him,” he commanded me. Bulkhead had saved me… at least I would give him a head start!

“ Bu-”

“ Do you plan on joining their ranks any time soon!? No!? Then be done with him already,” Starscream yelled. No I didn’t plan on joining their ranks anytime soon…. especially since I had Knockout….

“ Tough break Bulkhead,” I said taking my hammer out,” maybe in the next life. I swung my hammer but he was ready for this and he hit me in the back with his wrecking ball.

“ Destroy hi- AAGGGHH,” Starscream yelped. I was thrown at the troopers and Bulkhead yelled,” Hammer time!!” _Hey that’s my line!!_ I got up but saw the Autobots coming. I instantly ran for the road and transformed when I got there.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After a while I stopped to rest. I transformed and sat under a large tree. I was so tired… and my pain receptors were coming back online…

“ Get up,” came Starscream’s voice. I abruptly looked up to the his looking at me. _Where did he come from!?_ He growled and I slowly got up. “ When we get back you’re going straight to sickbay before Lord Megatron can get a good look at you. I don’t want him to see that I’ve saved a lost cause,” he said irritated. I rolled my optics and limped into the opened groundbridge. I came out in the groundbridge room and I went to the medbay…. to Knockout....

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I stopped in front of the door and sighed. This is possibly my only chance, I thought. I opened the door and limped in. Knockout turned around with a frown on his face which instantly turned to a joyous smile.

“ Breakdown,” he exclaimed as he came running at me. He glomped me and I landed on the floor painfully. “ I missed you! You were gone so long,” he exclaimed. My optic widened how long had I been gone? Knockout’s definition of long was really long….

“ How long ha-”

“ Breakdown! Your optic! Oh Breakdown…,” Knockout got off of me and I stood up.

“ I need to fix you up. Where is th-” Without knowing I kissed Knockout, who’s optics widened. He… didn’t…. pull away? I pulled away and gave him a soft smile.

“ I love you Knockout,” I said. Knockout came out of his trance.

“ I… love you too Breakdown,” he said as he looked down at his hand that I was holding. He suddenly turned away, took his hand out of mine, and wrapped his arms around his midsection. I furrowed my optic ridges in concern.

“ Knockout… are you ok,” I asked.

“ No! I’m not alright Breakdown! I… I was a fool….” He sat down on the berth and I sat next to him.

“ Knockout? What happened,” I asked softly. He looked up at me with fear and shame… why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do YOU think's wrong with Knockout?


	5. Knockout And Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We found out what's wrong with Knockout.... and stuff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain't telling you anything :3

“ Breakdown…. I’m with sparkling….,” he said turning his head back to looking at the floor. It felt like I was being pushed into the fiery Pits of Kaon.

“ Who,” was all I could say though my face had clear shock on it.

“ You…,” he said. I felt the same feeling now I had felt when Bulkhead had saved me: completely shocked, confused, and…. happy? Knockout saw my still confused expression and launched into his story about his plan to get me to like him and how it had got WAY too far…. After he explained we sat in silence for a while while I mulled things over.

“ I’m sorry Knockout… for being oblivious to my feelings….,” I said breaking the silence. I put my arm around his shoulders. Knockout looked up at me with a sad smile.

“ I’m sorry too Breakdown…. for everything…,” he said.

// Very touching,” said Lord Megatron’s voice,” now come to the bridge so I can punish you both!” So he had been listening in…. Knockout and I looked at each other before getting up and walking out, my arm over his shoulders.

When we got to the bridge we saw Megatron…. and the rest of his inner circle….

“ Breakdown! Since you had allowed yourself to be capture by humans you will have Starscream’s usual beating,” Megatron said. Starscream smirked. “ Knockout! Since you have allowed yourself to be _infected_ by this…. _weakling_ then you also will have physical punishment.” Knockout’s optics widened.

“ No,” I exclaimed,” I will take Knockout’s punishment as well! Just please… don’t hurt him…” I slightly shielded Knockout in case Lord megatron refused. The warlord smirked.

“Very well. But you’d do well to look after that,” he said pointing to Knockout's midsection. Knockout looked down at his midsection and wrapped his arms around it once more. He wore that same fearful and ashamed expression. This sparked anger in me. Lord Megatron couldn’t do that to Knockout! I mean he could but I wouldn’t let him! Even if it killed me I wouldn’t let him treat Knockout like that!

“ Don’t you dare touch him! Don’t you taunt him like that! He’s been through enough already, you can’t ridicule him like that,” I yelled at our Lord and Master. His smirk immediately turned to his "Death Face"…. oh I was going to get it now….

“ What did you say,” he asked in a dangerous voice. I looked over a Knockout who was mouthing a warning and swiping a hand across his neck.

‘ No! Don’t anger him! It’s fine,’ he mouthed, but I didn’t listen. I wouldn’t let Lord Megatron do that to _my_ Knockout.

“ I said don’t make fun of Knockout,” I yelled. The warlord growled and raised his hand, ready to strike.

“ Please Lord Megatron! Breakdown didn’t mean it! Please,” exclaimed Knockout. Megatron’s smirk returned as he stood fully up again.

“ Once again, very touching. Now go! Breakdown report here in the morning for your punishment!” Knockout and I walked out, my arm once again over his shoulders.

“ What… What are we going to do Breakdown,” asked Knockout, who appeared on the verge of tears. I stopped and turned to face him.

“ The only thing I know to do is to protect you,” I said. “ Knockout smiled sadly, his optics now glistening with tears.

“ Thank you Breakdown,” he said. I smiled a gentle smile and we walked back to the medbay.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Weeks passed and sadly… the attention hadn’t gone away… I had been beaten by Lord Megatron several times and Knockout had been pushed around and made fun of by literally everyone. We were miserable…. I entered the medbay limping and leaking energon. Knockout was sitting on the berth, his head bowed and his arms wrapped around him midsection. He looked up at me with the same expression he had worn ever since he had told me he was with sparkling…. though he was crying. I limped over and sat next to my sparkmate.

“ Breakdown… what-”

“ We should leave,” I said. He looked up at me again and his energonshot optics were wide.

“ What,” he asked.

“ We can’t stay here Knockout…. you know that,” I said laying an arm over his shoulders.

“ Where,” he asked though I suspected he knew the answer.

“ The Autobots,” I replied. My sparkmate sighed. “ We don’t have a choice… they could protect us,” I said.

“ But are you sure they will protect us?”

I smiled softly,” I’m positive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever was like "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuu** is this? What is going on!?" I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry. Oh and yeah they sparkbonded :3


	6. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autobots here we come!!!!!!!!!!!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

We had left the Decepticons several months ago and we hadn’t had any luck of finding the Autobots….. It was raining and we were resting in a cave. Knockout was recharging and I was watching the rain. _Rain is so strange. It can cause disaster… yet it’s so peaceful and calming_ , I thought as I watched it pour. Knockout shifted and I looked down at him with a soft smile. The suddenly out of the corner of my remaining optic I saw a groundbridge open… and a tall figure came out of it. _Frag… it’s Megatron._ I turned on my shoulder blaster and pointed it at the figure.

“ Do not fear Breakdown,” said a familiar voice,” I only want to help you.” I turned my blaster off and watched as Optimus Prime came into the cave. “ Breakdown. I have heard of your predicament and I wish to help,” he said standing over me.

“ You… you will,” I asked. He nodded.

“ I do not wish to see anyone suffer….. or a sparkling born without a home,” he said now in a crouching position. I sighed. He did know of our position…. very well…. “ Though I we will take you in…. we would like to trust you. Will you help us in defeating Megatron and helping human kind?”

“ The way Megatron has treat us we will gladly join you….. I’d do anything for Knockout….,” I said looking down at my recharging sparkmate. Optimus Prime smiled.

“ You are very loyal to Knockout. You must love him very much,” he said. I nodded.

“ I do…. though may I ask you something sir,” I asked the Prime,” who… told you?” The Autobot leader gave a barely seen smile.

“ Starscream,” he said simply. I rolled my optics. Starscream was the obvious choice. He could never keep anything secret…. even his and Megatron’s relationship.

“ Come,” said Optimus Prime standing up. I picked up Knockout bridal style and walked into the open groundbridge with the Prime. We came out in a cavernous room with computers, ladders, platforms… and a medical section. There were hallways leading off the to rest of the base. I stopped and looked at all of the Autobot. They were all staring, either in disgust, hatred in Bulkhead’s case, pity, and suspicion. “ Come,” said our new leader again. I followed him down a hallway and stopped in front of a door.

“ This is your berthroom,” he said pointing to the door. I nodded in thanks and walked it. It was small, about three quarters the size of my old berthroom, but it looked comfortable enough. I laid Knockout on the berth. “ You should get some rest too Breakdown,” said Optimus Prime. I nodded and the Prime closed the door. I looked down at Knockout who had shifted in recharge. He looked so peaceful… though I knew he wasn’t….

We had accepted that we were going to be parents, but Knockout had never forgiven himself for what he had done. Once in awhile Knockout would look down at his midsection and smile…. though soon it would turn into a frown that seemed to wonder if that tiny sparkling inside of him was even worth all of this trouble. I hated it, though I felt sympathy for him of course. Every time it happened I would say that this was the right choice…. and now I was I knew it was….. I smiled down at my sparkmate and took to my side of the berth. Soon with all the silence I fell into recharge…..

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It felt like we had been here forever. Everyone had finally warmed up to us and Bulkhead had actually smiled at me once.

Knockout was doing well too. Him and Ratchet constantly work on the Synthetic Energon.There was now a visible lump in Knockout’s midsection. It still made me sad when he wore his ashamed and fearful expression. I just wish he would he happy…. but I understand why he’s like that.

There was a lot of Decepticon activity lately and only last week Soundwave had almost killed me! But…. Optimus saved me, which only ensured our safety with the Autobots.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Today had been the day, the most wonderful day of our lives. Knockout had had the sparkling and we were all so happy. Knockout was sitting upon the medical berth and I was sitting beside him looking at our daughter. She had big purple optics and her color scheme was blue and white.

“ What should we name her,” I asked softly. Knockout looked at me with his crimson optics. He finally looked happy, after all this time he had found peace.

“ Hope,” he said. Of course he had chosen that name. It was symbolic. Knockout had named her that because that was all we had been given when we had been abused…. and while we were finding the Autobots, our new home. I smiled at my sparkmate.

“ Perfect,” I said simply.

(Optimus’ PoV)

It was such a happy day for all of us. Knockout and Breakdown were parents, there was no Decepticon activity, and well…. we were family.

“ I remember that Optimus,” said Ratchet from next to me. I looked down at my sparkmate and smiled.

“ I do too…. they day I finished crafting Bumblebee….,” I replied.

“ Hey Dad…..,” Bumblebee asked, though in a slightly mischievous way,” does this mean I’m gonna get a sibling?” Ratchet and I looked at him with wide optics, then each other.

“ NO,” we both exclaimed.

“ Bumblebee why would you even say that!! You are enough,” said Ratchet. Bumblebee shrugged.

“ I was just asking,” he buzzed innocently. I rolled my optics. Yes this was a happy day…. for all of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd ya like it?


End file.
